


Gosalyn's 15th!

by SusieSunflower23



Series: The Susie saga [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, F/M, Family, Incomplete, Island Time, Musicals, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers, feedback needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: This story is based on my recent birthday trip last month and I hope you enjoy! It's only beginning...
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck, Huey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard, Louie Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Series: The Susie saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129517
Comments: 72
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my recent birthday trip last month and I hope you enjoy! It's only beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena - 16  
> Webby - 15  
> Gosalyn - 15  
> Triplets - 14  
> Susie - 11

_Gosalyn already made it clear she didn't want a quinceanera. She wanted something way better. A trip with her closest friends! The kids got excited when Scrooge agreed to pay for it all. "But let's not go crazy, ok?" said Huey._

_"Are we staying somewhere during this or do we come back right away?" he asks Gosalyn. Louie grins "We should definitely stay somewhere else to chill for your birthday"!_

_He looks at Lena "What do you think, Lena?". She agrees "Heck, yeah! Always! Webby was still curious "But where exactly would we be going"? Gosalyn smiles._

_"Something tells me she doesn't want us to know that particular detail yet!" Dewey says, crossing his arms._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, on the cloudslayer...

"Ok, kids! Stay buckled in your seats! Take us up, Launchpad! Scrooge shouted excitedly. "Maybe not the best time to be blindfolded, Huey's squeezing my hand like it's a lemon!" exclaimed Louie. Gosalyn uses a sassy tone "My birthday, my rule!".

Della looked frustrated at her husband sitting right next to her, replaying the incident in her mind when "Gizmoduck" and Huey went for a joyride and out of nowhere, the suit started making weird glitches. Long story short, Huey was badly injured and is currently required to use a wheelchair.

"I wonder if he was always afraid of heights or it's all just because of that one time?" she thought. Susie sat in between her brothers Dewey and Huey and didn't like wearing a blindfold because she relied on her sight more than the others due to the fact she was deaf. She takes it off, writes in her notebook and hands it to Huey.

He then takes off his blindfold to read. It said "Why are we flying?" He writes back "trip for Gosalyn's birthday" and hands the notebook back to her. She writes something new and hands it to him again. This time it just said "Where?"

"Turn on your hearing aids, Sue!" he shouted. She did and he tells her none of them know yet... and they also need to learn more sign language.


	3. Chapter 3

Many hours later

While his brothers, most of the adults and Lena slept, Dewey was starting to panic! "IF WE DON'T GET THERE SOON, I'M JUMPING OFF THE DUCKING PLANE!!!" he yelled. Webby slaps him quickly. Gosalyn wore an anxious smile". "What's that look for!?! Webby said in a suspicious way. "That's kinda what I was hoping for?"Gosalyn says. Susie could hear the whole thing, although lowly, and wakes up her brothers and Lena.

"Are you telling me you wanted to see a... Dewicide?!?" Webby looks shocked. "Okay, I shouldn't joke about that kind of thing but seriously?? I'll die!" Gosalyn rolls her eyes and points towards the parachutes."Not if you're wearing one of those!" she says proudly.

The kids' mouths drop! Was she being serious?? They were extremely high in the sky and she wanted each of them to jump out! Huey rolls their way "In case you forgot, I'm in a flippin' wheelchair! I cannot and will not do that!" He said.

"I really thought we could get there in style, especially since it's my birthday tomorrow!" She begs them with her eyes. "And regarding your wheelchair, Huey, I did a little research online and as it turns out, you definitely can!" she continued.

After thinking it through for a few minutes, Dewey made his final decision. "I am so in!!! In fact, let me go first!!" Huey, Louie and Susie remained unsure but Webby was excited! "Maybe I could stay with the others?" Lena felt too afraid. And that's when Scrooge interrupted "Didn't you come on this trip because you wanted to make more fun memories together? You're all going! End of discussion!" 

Dewey and Gosalyn help each other and the others prepare with their parachutes before jumping out. They all look out at the far distance and Lena really freaks out! Louie grabs her hand gently and kisses her cheek, shocking Lena. "We can do this together! I won't deny this terrifies me just as much but I'm willing to risk it all with you, Lena, because I love you!"

Now the others were shocked. Della and Fenton smiled. Webby and Dewey couldn't help applauding them, causing Louie's cheeks to flush red with embarrassment. "While we enjoyed that little show, we shouldn't waste any more time! Ready, Web? Wait, why did you take off your parachute?" Dewey said swiftly. She doesn't reply and with a smile, jumps out herself! "Come catch up!" she shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Webby jumped out without a parachute! What do you think will happen next? She already knows what could happen, but why do you think she did that? And no oh, she is not suicidal.


	4. Chapter 4

**"She'd better know what she's doing!" Dewey looked out. They're all surprised when she shouts back**

**"OF COURSE I DO! NOW JUMP!" He takes a few steps back and hurls himself out!**

**"I REGRET NOTHING!!!".**

Lena and Louie glimpse at each other and the others before running out together, screaming. Huey and Susie look defeatedly.

"Don't worry, just in case something should happen to the parachutes, your dad can catch any of them, but I really doubt anything's going to happen".

Gosalyn wheeled Huey near the exit.

"You know what, I should probably go catch Webby before she hits the ground! Blathering-

Gosalyn stops him "Hold it, hero! Tranquilizate! I know Webby, and she wouldn't just jump if she knew she'd become a pancake! If I'm right, she's going to use the floater my dad left with her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to jump out with your remaining children!"

Della had a little trouble with the idea of letting Susie go. Call it motherly instinct or extreme anxiety, but Susie was not as daring as Webby or Gosalyn.

"Mom, I'm going and I'm in a wheelchair! Let us catch up to Louie and Dewey!" Huey tries to reassure her. She reluctantly agrees after Fenton suggests to follow right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The floater that Gosalyn said Drake left to Webby was already used before in one of my earlier stories! Webby used it to rescue Huey and Fenton from a trap in the library! I just thought this would be a nice way to bring it back!


	5. Chapter 5

Lena held on tightly to Louie, as they fell beneath the clouds.

"Hey, you know, this ain't as bad as I thought! But when exactly do we use our parachutes?" Louie giggled as he embraced the girl of his dreams. He looked up to see Gosalyn, Huey and Susie.

"Once we get a bit closer to the ground, we can use them!" Gosalyn shouted.

Since Susie wasn't used to speaking, when she felt like screaming, she sounded kinda robotic. Huey looked worriedly at his sister and wondered if this was really ok for her. Maybe their mom was right. Maybe she shoulda stayed safe in the cloudslayer...

But no, she's capable of anything! Probably not the same as Webby or Gosalyn, but hey, nobody's perfect! She didn't ask to be born the way she was! SERIOUSLY, WHO CAN??? She just wants to be treated like an actual person! Huey fully understood as soon as he became wheelchair-bound. He wanted her to be happy. The rest of the family understood her as well but they still worried a lot anyway which would really frustrate them both!

Gosalyn winks at him  
"Alright y'all! Let's bust 'em out! Webby, use your floater or grab onto Dewey!"  
The kids let out their parachutes and feel such relief when they land safely on an island.

"Where are we? Where did you bring us??" Lena asks Gosalyn, who excitedly replied with "ISLA DE MUJERES!!!!"

Huey and Dewey tried to piece that together. Island of women? they thought before Gosalyn corrected them "It's called Women's Island, boys! We're staying in Cancun for a week!"

"WE'RE IN CANCUN, MEXICO???" Fenton approached in his suit while holding Della. Gosalyn smirked, nodding her head and crossing her arms. "This was my home, before I was adopted. I wanted to remember what it was like to stay here for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

Fenton couldn't wipe the excited grin off his face as memories start flooding his mind.

"M'ma used to bring me here sometimes when I was a child. And younger than Susie!"

He discharges the suit, lets out a traditional grito and speaks again "Por dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo!"

"EXACTAMENTE! Por eso estamos aqui!" Gosalyn was so happy, she did backflips across the sand with Webby and Dewey following her.

Susie grins as Huey turns to Della and asks "Should we get to where we'll be staying or wait for the others?"

Della wasted no time, because she wanted to take another nap, in a bed this time.

"We can go, I'm sure they'll find us later. Besides, I need to lie down. C'mon kids!"

They all walk along the streets to find rows of stores looking just like Santee Alley back in Calisota.

"Wow! This place is really amazing! We probably shoulda came here for our honeymoon instead of Barcelona, Fenny!" Fenton smirks at his wife, eager to show them all some of the best things to do on the island.

"Dad, we just went parachuting! I think we could all use a nap!" said Louie

They came across a store that rents golf carts.

Gosalyn looked around "We could do that, or we could go sightseeing in a golf cart first! It's pretty quiet right now. I don't see too many people wandering around."

Scrooge, Gandra and Launchpad find the group and Scrooge rents two golf carts

Dewey pulls out his mini keyboard "Maybe we oughta show them what they're missing! Got your drumsticks, bro?" Huey holds them up "Always!"

"Let's ride!"

They all start singing Take On Me by A-ha

Webby: Talkin away (Yeah, yeah!)I don't know what, I'm to say I'll-

Gosalyn: Say it anyway! Today isn't my day, to find you-

Gandra: Shying away!

Gandra and Lena: I'll be coming for your love, ok?

Launchpad: Take on me! (Take on me!)

Louie: TAKE ME ON! (Take on me!)

Huey: I'll BE GONE!

Dewey: IN A DAY OR TWOOOO!!!

Gosalyn: So

Gosalyn and Louie: Needless to say,

Gosalyn: I'm odds and ends, but I'll be-

Gosalyn and Louie: Stumbling away!

Della: Slowly learning that life is okay

Della and Huey: Say after me, it's no better to be safe than sorry!

Launchpad and Della: Take on me! (Take on me!)

Lena and Louie: TAKE ME ON!!! (Take on me!)  
((  
Huey and Gosalyn: I'LL BE GONE!!!

Dewey and Webby: IN A DAY OR 2!!!

(Instrumental)

Huey: Oh the things that you say! Is it a life or -

Huey and Gosalyn: Just to play my worries away?

Louie: You're all the things I want to remember!

Louie and Webby: You're shying away!

Huey Louie and Webby: I'll be coming for you anyway!

Della and Launchpad: Take on me! (Take on me!)

Lena and Louie: TAKE ME ON! (Take on me!)

Huey and Gosalyn: I'LL BE GONE!

Webby: In a day-

Webby and Gosalyn: Or two!!!

Louie: Take me on!  
(Oh, take me on!)

Huey and Gandra: I'll!  
(I'll!)

Huey and Gandra: Be!  
(Be!)

Huey and Gandra: Gone!  
(Gooonee!)

Webby: In a day or twooooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Kida was reading a nice book while her twin brother Terrell was taking a shower.

"Is it too much to ask you to hurry up?!? Listen, I just got a text from Scrooge saying they came to the Island a while ago. We need to find them asap! If we don't, what was the point of Scrooge flying us out here??"

Terrell walks out of the bathroom, fully clothed although wearing a towel on his head

"Don't blow a gasket, K! We'll find them and surprise them, but let's eat something first because I'm really hungry."

They head out to eat lunch somewhere on the island.

Meanwhile, the duck family was hanging out in their small-ish, temporary apartment. In one of the rooms , the girls were getting fancy braids courtesy of Gandra! After all, she certainly knew her stuff!  
"How long did it take you to learn all of this again??" Lena was always curious!

"That hair salon in Westport we went to? I used to work there! Part time, of course. I also did some work for the Peace Corps for a while! Yeah, my parents actually allowed me to do that after college!"

Webby couldn't help wearing a big grin when she spoke to Lena

"How are you feeling, Lena?"

Lena looks at her strangely, wondering what she means and her eyes widen when it dawned on her

"Uh-uh don't go there PLEASE!"

Gosalyn rolls her eyes and smacks her forehead

"Your boyfriend finally said it to you, flaca! And it only took him, what, four years!

Lena looked annoyed

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!! Anyway, I'm not supposed to be the main focus here, little Miss birthday girl! Mind your own business!

"He kind of made it my business when he announced it in front of all of us!"

"Ok, Webby! I'm all done! Take a look and tell me what you think!"

Webby looks in the mirror and lets out her own grito!

Susie, who was watching and listening, signs to Webby "You look incredible!"

Webby signs back thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Fenton knocks lightly on the room's door with the girls

"Ladies, how are you doing? May I come in? I want to see my sunflower!"

"You may enter and actually, you can watch me braid Susie's hair next!

He walks in and Susie smiles and hugs him. He does some sign language to ask if she has her hearing aids on and she replies with yes.

He keeps signing and speaking at the same time "You look great, Webby! How's my little warrior princess doing? There's been a tiny problem. I'm afraid LaunchPad, your mother and Uncle Scrooge had to return to Duckburg immediately because something urgent came up." 

Mouths drop "WHAT?!?!" Gandra was thinking it might be a little tougher to handle all of the kids on her own, sometimes at least. She and Fenton were the only adults they could count on. Susie lets out a big sigh and signs "We're going to die!"

Fenton signs again "You don't need to worry, Sue. We're all going to look out for each other! Your brothers and I wouldn't let anything happen to you! And I could definitely say the same for the girls! Estaremos bien!"

Gosalyn puts her hand on Susie's shoulder and signs as well "Are ya hungry? Why don't we go eat somewhere after Gandra's done with your hair?

Susie nods her head

The boys walk in and Louie speaks

"I honestly don't mind that they're gone. They'll be back as soon as they're done with what they left for."  
He looks at Lena who looks away, still upset at him for embarrassing her on the plane, which saddens Louie. 

Gosalyn whispers something to Huey and he grins

"Hey Dad, do you think you could fly Gosalyn around the island to get a better picture? After lunch?"

"Are you kidding me, Hue?? The Islanders could see me!! We should just take the golf cart around the whole place! I'm really sorry Gosalyn but we simply can't do that. It's too risky!"

Gosalyn snaps her fingers "Damnit! Worth a shot, though!"

Seeing how Gosalyn was a bit upset, Dewey grew a bit suspicious again and questioned his stepfather "If that's so, why did you bring the suit??"

"In the case of an emergency, of course! You don't know what could happen! And I'm not about to let anything happen to anyone of you!"

They all look at Huey who rested his chin on his hand, raised an eyebrow and responded in a sarcastic tone with "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

"Hey, I warned you Gyro and I were working on the suit but you still wanted to go flying! You can't pin that on me, pal!"


	9. Chapter 9

Cloudslayer, earlier that day

Della was furious and being unrealistic!

"This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be headed back to the mansion just because of some stupid news report on your fudging phone, Uncle Scrooge! I want to be there on the island with my husband and the kids! Turn us around this instant!!!" She yelled at Launchpad.

Scrooge slaps Della

"Ye need to calm yourself, lass! We are doing this for them! Oh, for crying out loud! Faster, boy! The sooner we get home, the better!  
Gyro has to test us, especially me, since I'm an elder. There's no way of knowing without going to him first. If we're alright, we'll rejoin them. If not, I'm afraid we'll need to stay and your husband, Gandra and the Jackson twins can bring them back."

"WHAAAAT?!? KIDA AND TERRY ARE ON THE ISLAND TOO?!?! THOSE TWO OWE ME!!!!"

"What exactly do they owe ye??"

"Nothing, really. I just wanna see them again. They're awesome!!!"

Della wipes a tear away and Launchpad sighs

"Well, we didnt really need to bring Launchpad! He woulda had a great time with them! Besides, I'm way more capable of flying MY Cloud Slayer!

LaunchPad flips on autopilot stands up and crosses his arms

"You want to tell her, or should I?"

Della looks confused and angry while Scrooge looks scared and spills his dark secret...

"Launchpad isn't just my pilot... He's my son... and your cousin."

Della froze in her place, hands cupping her mouth

"SINCE WHEN?!?!?" She growled

"Uhh, birth?"

"NO, YOU IDIOTS! HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING THIS A SECRET???"

"He told me two years ago."

"WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US!?!"

"I couldn't help raise him, ok! We were dirt poor!

"Wait! Does that mean what I think it means?! His mom is--

Scrooge's face scrunges up

"Not our problem, last I checked. Don't dare say her name"

Della grits her teeth

"I just don't putunderstand why you would turn them away! You had the chance to watch him grow into a great person! I missed 10 years with my boys! And it wasn't because I walked out!

Della almost punches Scrooge but holds herself back

"You disappoint me, uncle."


	10. Chapter 10

Capricci Pizzeria 1:00 pm

Dewey looks surprised at his sister and shouts

"Did you just age up without our permission again, young lady?! What about your medicine?? Did you bring it along??"

Susie wore a look as if she were saying Of course i did! Who do you think you're talking to!? Shut the hell up!

Lena smiled

"Kinda miraculous, if you ask me!  
I'm sure it definitely hurts, especially during the puberty part-

Webby groans

-but she doesn't complain, at all!"

Gosalyn chuckles

"Don't gotta tell me twice! If you're a girl, of course puberty is the worst! The bloody mess that happens each month-

Louie chokes on his spit

"Can we please not talk about blood before we start eating?! I want to enjoy my foreign pizza!"

Fenton lightly grimaces

"We're all full of that wonderful crimson body fluid! It's completely unnecessary to be ashamed or embarrassed!"

Their waiter comes to the table with a large pizza

Gosalyn gets the idea to try Karaoke, runs to the front and asks for the microphone. When they let her use it, she makes a quick speech.

"Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, ¡estoy aquí con mis amigos en probablemente el mejor viaje de mi vida! Nací aquí, pero me crié en St Canard, Calisota, después de ser adoptada. No conozco a ninguno de ustedes, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que permítanme cantar la canción más significativa que conozco. No se preocupen, estária en español para que puedan cantar si quieren."

Fenton, Webby and Huey were the first to applaud and the rest of the customers join in as well!

Webby spoke to Huey

"That was too quick! I couldn't catch it."

Fenton turns to them

"Basically, she's going to be singing in Spanish!"

Susie whistles

Gosalyn starts playing the piano and sings Luz Sin Gravedad by Belinda and the kids seem really impressed! Lena flashes a big grin.

Gosalyn could hear applause all around when she finished.  
"That was... amazingly emotional, although I didn't understand any of it! I can tell most of us didn't, so it shouldn't really matter!"

Susie wrote in her book again and shows it to Lena, who reads it aloud

"Speak for yourself, Beanstalk!"

The kids laugh while Fenton just smiles and shakes his head

Gosalyn walks backs to the table and soon a young boy introduces himself

¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Teo y mis abuelos son los dueños de esta pizzería! ¿Quiénes son el resto de tus amigos, cumpleañera? Escuché tu actuación y fue increíble! I can also speak English, to make things easier.

"Glad you liked it! I'm fine either way but now my friends can understand too. I don't perform in public often anymore, so it was fun! My friends are Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lena, Webby, Susie, Gandra and Fenton. There were a few others but they left for some reason."

"Maybe it has something to do with the news? Something dangerous could be coming here."

Dewey can really speak his mind, no matter what stupdities might come out of his big mouth.

"Nah, dude! This place is the real deal! By the way, why are you wearing sunglasses inside? Big ego much?"

Webby kicks Dewey's leg under the table

"Ow! What was that for?!"

She glares at him but he still doesn't understand

"Please, don't worry about me. I don't get offended easily and I'm plenty independent. I may not see in the usual sense, but I can see differently than you do!

Susie grabs his hand and signs on it.

"We are the same, in a way. I'm deaf but I wear hearing aids and they certainly help!

Diego laughs

"I'm so sorry but, I don't know much sign language."

Susie playfully frowns

"I'm just El Feo Teo."

Fenton, Huey, Gosalyn, Webby and Susie's eyes widened in disbelief

"Who calls you that??"

Teo smiles as if it's no big deal because it really isn't

"I do! Just to test people. It's easy to tell what they are like based on their reaction. Now I'm interested to know more about you! May I sit?"

"Por supuesto! My name is Fenton and I married Della, the mother of Huey Dewey and Louie. So I'm now their stepfather. And we had a daughter together, Susie. As you already know, we are here for Gosalyn's 15th birthday and she sang beautifully!"

"You say that like it's such a surprise Fenton! Out of all of you, I'm probably the best singer here."

When it came to controlling her ego, Gosalyn was sometimes worse than Dewey! Not really her fault though. She has an egotistical father who raised her all by himself, most of the time anyway. That's certainly not something she and Susie share in common. Susie's father is married and definitely not egotistical. They keep eating their Pizza while Teo is speaking. Huey asks Teo if he was born blind, because Susie was born deaf.

"No, I could see until I was about eight. I had retinoblastoma, basically eyeball cancer.  
Chemotherapy was awful and hopefully I won't need to do it again. Most people think that chemotherapy is supposed to kill just the cancer cells but it slowly kills all of you! I know it might be silly but I really wish I could see the night sky again. It was and I know it still is so beautiful!"


	11. Chapter 11

While Gosalyn went to the bathroom, Teo talked to the duck family about what they had planned to do for her big day! And they said they were going to explore the entire island!

Teo suggested they go to the beach and the turtle sanctuary. It's a really long walk so they should take the golf carts. Fenton and Gandra thought that sounded like a great idea!

And as soon as they left the pizzeria, they were met with Kida and Terry. Fenton was happy to see them but still a little weirded out.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!?"

Terrell cracks up

"Not really the reaction we were hoping for but way better! Dude, Scrooge wanted us to surprise you!"

Fenton smacks his own forehead  
while Gandra hugs Kida. Was that why Scrooge, Della and Launchpad left? Maybe he should call the old man later and ask.

"It's so good to see both of you again! We were just on our way to buy a birthday outfit for Gosalyn. That's why we came today! And we're staying a whole week!"

Gosalyn knew Kida because Kida had been her dance instructor for a long time and they were close! Terrell signs to Susie.

"Hey short stuff! Are you enjoying your time here? Or is your dad making it boring for you?"

Terrell looks at Fenton with a cocky smile. Susie signs back.

"I sure am, Uncle Terry! And it's only the first day! Let's all go look at the shops!"

They look around until Gosalyn spots the perfect outfit! It's like a cowgirl outfit and it's dark pink! Complete with a headband and boots!

"Yes, definitely that one!"

Kida smiles at Gosalyn

"Let me buy it for you!"

"Are you sure? I can get it myself with the money Scrooge left me."

"You can spend yours on something better!"

"I guess so"

They all keep looking around and Dewey messes around with some cute toys. Huey finds some interesting stones with spanish inscriptions.

Because of a nearby Radio playing "Baile Esta Cumbia" by Selena, Gosalyn asked Fenton to dance with her. They did the Cumbia and soon, the other kids wanted to learn! Huey felt a little sad he could only watch.

But Gosalyn danced with him anyway.  
Gandra laughed, dancing with Terry.

"That was awful good!" (Irish exp.)

Thunder started roaring and rain was coming down hard! Fenton took charge, as any stepfather would. He grabbed Susie, Gandra pushed Huey's chair and the rest of the kids started running back to the apartment.

Unfortunately, it was raining too hard and they had no umbrellas or raincoats. They decided to wait it out at a nearby 7-11.

An hour had passed and there was no chance the rain would stop that night. Fenton decides to call his wife for an idea to get through the rain. But first, he buys umbrellas.

"Alright, baby! Ya ready?"

Della sneezes

"Yes"

"Are you sick?"

"I sure hope not! Or else I can't come back!"

"Come on Gandra! Come on kids!"

They exit the 7/11

"Okay, start Huey!"

"Holla! Good girl gone bad, take 3 action!"

(Della)

🎶You hold my heart, and we're not at all far apart! Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star! Baby cuz in the dark, you can't see Shiny cars. And that's when you'll need me there! With you, I'll always share! Cuz I'm... 🎶

(Fenton)

🎵 I'm Singing in the Rain, Just Singing in the Rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again! I'm watching those clouds, so high in the sky and I'm singing Just Singing in the Rain🎵

(Della)

🎶You can stand under my umbrella (Ella Ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh🎶

🎶These fancy things, will never come in between, you're part of my entity here for Infinity! When The War has took its part, When the world has dealt its cards, if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart! Cuz I'm...🎶

(Fenton)

🎵I'm Singing in the Rain, Just Singing in the Rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again! I'm watching those clouds, so high in the sky and I'm singing Just Singing in the Rain🎵

(Della)

🎶You can stand under my umbrella (Ella Ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh🎶

(Fenton)

🎵I'm watching those clouds, so high in the sky and I'm singing Just Singing in the Rain!🎵

(Both)

🎶🎵It's raining raining! Ooh it's raining raining! Baby come here to me! Come here to me! It's raining raining! Ooh it's raining raining! Baby come here to me! Come here to me!🎶🎵

(Fenton)

🎵 I'm Singing in the Rain, Just Singing in the Rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again! I'm watching those clouds, so high in the sky and I'm singing Just Singing in the Rain🎵

(All)

🎼 My umbrella! My umbrella! My umbrella! My umbrella 🎼


	12. Chapter 12

The whole group was completely soaked because of singing and dancing in the rain. But what matters is they had fun! 

None of them would catch colds or anything, hopefully. Kida had called Fenton to check if he, Gandra and the children were fine.

"No te preocupas, hermanita. We're all good. Can we meet up again tomorrow? Capricci Pizzeria at 9am? And please don't let Terry sleep through it! Most of the time, you're the more responsible one!"

"Come on you know he's not that helpless. Except for when it comes to Jes! Anyway good night, see you tomorrow!" 

They both hang up and Fenton tries to get the kids' attention. He can't get them to quiet down so Susie whistles hard again! 

"Thank you sweetie! OK guys, we need to be getting ready for bed soon and- Dewey, are you alright?

Dewey sneezes

"We were all dancing in the rain! So no, I don't think I'm okay! I need some soup. Tomorrow I want to go to the Aroma Cafe instead of the pizzeria. Just let them know and they can meet us there." 

Fenton does a thumbs up to Dewey

"As I was saying kids, it's almost time for bed, but first you should all dry off and change into your pjs."

Fenton pulls out a huge luggage, holding the clothes for the triplets and Susie. She should be used to it by now but Susie always thought it was kind of weird when she had to age up quicker than anyone else and her parents had to get new clothes pretty often. 

She felt kinda burdened by it. But she didn't want to let anything stand in her way! 

SHE DID NOT CHOOSE THIS!!! 

The other girls and Gandra pull out their own luggage and go to the restroom to change. Webby was the first to change in the Stalls. 

She wore her fancy nightgown from England and her bunny slippers. Lena wore a t-shirt and some shorts. 

Gosalyn changed into her nightgown that was dark purple matching her dad's cape. And Susie  
wore her Hello Kitty onesie.

While shopping around earlier, Gandra bought her unicorn onesie. Gosalyn thought about it and decided to share one more thing with all her friends before bed.

"Would you guys like to hear the song I sang earlier in English? The title is See a little light. And I'm gonna get my guitar." 

Webby smiled gently

"You sure,Gos? You look pretty tired."

"Absolutely! This is my last song to you tonight!"

She plays until they're all asleep


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning 7:45 am

Gosalyn wakes up, feeling refreshed and ready to start the day! She gets herself ready, goes to Webby's bed and quietly wakes her.

🎶Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David🎶

Webby yawns

🎶Hoy por ser la dia mia, estoy cantando aqui🎶

Webby rubs her eyes

"It ain't the time yet, Gos! Let me sleep!"

"C'mon! We're supposed to be meeting with Terry and Kida in an hour! You'll need to hurry because we oughta wake the others!

Webby's mouth widens

"What did you do to your hair???"

Gosalyn wasn't sure what she meant

"Oh, you don't like it? I wanted to try a new look and just wore some hair curlers!

Webby smiles

"It's absolutely beautiful! You should keep it that way"

Gosalyn was glad she wore those silly curlers

"Really? Thanks! Glad to hear it!

They both go to Lena's bed

🎶Despierta Lena despierta🎶

"Oh, I know you're not telling me to get up! Go bother the boys, why don't cha?!"

Gosalyn and Webby sigh and drag her out of bed

"Did you forget what today is???"

"Not a chance! But I need sleep!"

"You wouldn't rethink that for chia seed pudding?? It's waiting for us at the Aroma Cafe!"

Lena couldn't hold back her excitement, changes quickly and they all gently wake Susie, who wouldn't mind scaring her brothers!

They go to the Boys Room and Susie does her famous screech! The boys freak out because they just cannot get used to it! Dewey, being his usual Joker self, signs to her to do better.

"What the hell, Sue?? It's like you're not trying hard enough to make our ears bleed!"

Louie throws his pillow at Dewey

Huey looks displeased

"To what do we owe this rude awakening, ladies? Susie is not supposed to surprise us like that! She knows better! How dare you poison her mind!"

Gosalyn slaps Huey

"She did that all on her own! None of us encouraged her! Anyway, get dressed so we can head out to see your aunt and uncle."

Dewey laughs

"Happy 15th birthday Gozzy!"

"Thanks, Dewdrop. We're going to the beach today, okay? Right after the cafe! And I don't want to hear any complaints! That goes for all of you!"

Louie smirks

"No one in their right mind would complain about going to the beach! Especially when they're on a beautiful island!

He glances past Lena

"Y'know, if it wasn't my birthday, I would definitely just run out of here without you guys and explore the frak out of MY Island!"

Webby and Dewey laugh

Huey crosses his arms

"Be that as it may, we still need the adults!"

"No scat, Sherlock! You wake up your dad and we'll get Gandra!"


	14. Chapter 14

The Aroma cafe 9:15 am

Fenton was curious to know what was going on with his half siblings. "Sooo, what happened with your jobs? I sure hope you didn't get fired!

Kida was the first to respond "Of course not! I'm a great teacher!They let me take the week off! Same with Terry!"

Terrell speaks up "I really felt I needed a break from coaching since Jess is still in England and this was the perfect opportunity! No way were we gonna pass up the chance to spend more time with you! It's what Dad wanted! And we want that too!

Fenton smiles at them

"Hey Gozzy, didn't Teo say he was going to meet us at the beach later?" "Yep, he sure did! He wants us to meet him right next to the parking lot! So eat your pancakes Dewdrop! And we can head out in a while!

Lena was experiencing another foodgasm

"I can't handle this pudding! It's too good! I feel like crying!"

The kids giggle Gandra grabs a napkin and wipes Lena's tears.

Louie smiles at Lena.

Huey was really enjoying his breakfast burrito and listening to Gosalyn explain where on the island they should go. "Punta Sur is definitely the most challenging trail! One slip and you could die! But I hadn't had the chance to try it again!"

Maybe this could help him with his fear of heights!

Gandra was unsure about that because she was wearing heels.

Webby and Dewey were ready for anything while Lena almost chokes on her pudding.

Susie was left wondering when the rest of her family would return. Because honestly, she didn't want to be there without them! She looks at her dad with a strange face and he knows exactly what she's thinking.

He signs to her. "They'll be back soon, mija! I don't know why they left in the first place, but it's not like they abandoned us.

She still couldn't shake the feeling something major was going on but ate her pancakes anyway.

"Maybe it's time I teach you guys a different more upbeat song in Spanish! Before I went to bed last night, I pulled out my notebook and made sheet music for all of you! Take a look!"

She hands them each the sheet music and Fenton looks proudly at her.

"Por tu amor? No la conozco, chamaca!" 😅

"Por supuesto que no! Pero la puedes aprender! Esta bien facil! And there's another song on the back!"

Fenton turns the sheet music around

"Sacame a bailar? And it says here you want me to play the accordion? Sounds fun but I hadn't played the accordion since I was a child! Because it's not an easy instrument!

"Why not try again? You're already a superhero/scientist and married to a half robot!"

Susie smirks

Huey held back laughter. He knows Gosalyn doesn't mean any harm but he wasn't sure if that was encouragement or an insult.

"How many times do we need to say it?? Our mom is not a robot! Please stop calling her that! So she has a metallic leg and can electrocute anything! That's because she was experimented on when she was missing! Also, keep it down when you talk about our dad's jobs! We can only hope no one heard you!"

Gosalyn laughs "English isn't as common when in Mexico. I think we'll be fine! Anyway, shall we go?"

Dewey throws his fists in the air "TO THE BEACH!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Playa Norte 11:18 am

The family made it to the beach and there was a huge crowd of people all around them. Lena's claustrophobia came into effect.

"SHEESH! Why is the place so effin' packed?!? Is there someone famous coming or something? I don't want to be smushed!"

Huey rolled his eyes and sarcastically says

"Oh no! What a nightmare!"

Lena raises an eyebrow at him

Imagine all kinds of weird static and crazy noises ringing in your ears. That's exactly what Susie was hearing when she turned on her hearing aids for a minute but took them out right away because she couldn't stand it.

Instead, she just waited until the crowd would shut up to put them back on! Fortunately, Teo met up with them and told Gosalyn he had signed her up to sing right away! The others took it as a joke and started laughing, but Teo stood silent.

Gosalyn widened her eyes and squealed. Dewey tries to talk her out of it.

"Look, I know it's your birthday but maybe it's not the best idea. Teo, I know you mean well, but estas loco!? I know Gosalyn and she sometimes gets stage fright in front of strangers! Which is a bit odd because she was on Little Big Shots!"

Gosalyn laughs at herself

"I sure didnt yesterday! Let's get up there, y'all!"

They walk to the stage and Gosalyn introduces herself and her friends. They decide to play both of the songs she wanted!

A girl with blond highlights dressed in a blue jumpsuit comes out of her family car to get some air and walks toward the stage. She looks at birthday girl and is shocked out of her mind!

They look exactly the same! She becomes jealous of how well Gosalyn could sing and that somehow made Gosalyn lose her balance for a brief second. The strange girl runs back into her car when Teo’s dog Mantequilla chases her.

Fenton and Gandra follow the dog and apologize to the girl who had her back turned to them. They didn't see her face so they just lead the dog back to the others. The girl instructs her chauffeur Damien to follow the golf carts from a distance once they start heading back home.

When the others went to the apartment, Gosalyn decides to walk with Teo for a bit, who asked if she was feeling better. She was, but then she sees a black car and starts to feel uneasy again. This time, her headache was getting worse and it didn't help when the car opened with the strange girl getting out.

Gosalyn was absolutely stunned when she saw who was walking towards her and Teo. He was starting to get scared.

"Que pasa, Gosalyn? Porque no me estas hablando?? Contestame por favor, Gosalyn!!"

Gosalyn was unable to focus on anything else but the strange look alike standing right in front of her. She was gasping for air.

"Quien eres?"

The look-alike takes off her glasses and says the same thing more sternly

"Quien eres TU?"

Finally, Gosalyn passes out and Teo worries when he hears her hit the ground. The look-alike tries to help but runs back to her car when Teo yells for help.

The family rushes out and Fenton carries Gosalyn back inside. Mantequilla starts barking and Teo wonders why. What did she see?

Fenton and the boys question Teo in the kitchen as to what he heard. Teo said it was kind of weird because he only heard Gosalyn as if she was speaking to someone else. And as far as he knew, no one else was there with them! What was going on??

When Gosalyn woke up, she was on her bed. Webby, Lena Gandra and Susie were watching her quietly. Susie signs to her.

"Teo said he didn't understand why you collapsed. Can you clue us in? Did something disturb you??"

And that unfortunately, is when Gosalyn started to sound crazy!

"You bet your sweet self something disturbed me!!! Someone out there is wearing my frickin' face!!! And I wanna find out who they are!!!

Fenton walks in with a pitcher of iced tea just as Gandra was talking about the possibility that it was a doppelganger.

"Someone once told me there are at least 7 for each of us! You shouldn't be afraid! I don't think she meant you any harm. If she shows up again, just talk to her! Get to know her! Who knows? She could be your newest best friend!"

Gosalyn cringes at the thought

"It might be too weird, though! I'm telling you, she resembled me perfectly! She was wearing something completely different but still! I really hope y'all don't just think I'm making this up!"

Webby lightly smiles

"Take the triplets, for example! They didn't know who their mom was for 10 years! And they still turned out great! (Maybe not Louie) But anyway, I'm not saying this person could be related to you, just that maybe you two should meet! Like Gandra already said, you could get along really well!"

Lena takes it from there

"I don't know my real family either! But because of that, I'm here now with all of you and I couldn't be more grateful for my new mom!"

Gosalyn smiles but still feels dizzy.  
She lays herself back down for another nap. She sleeps for a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Same day 4 p.m.

Susie was teaching Webby, Lena, her brothers, and the adults sign language. Remember, most of them already knew a great amount, but a refresher doesn't hurt! 

Teo had gone back to his Pizzeria/home because it was getting pretty busy! He sometimes worked the cash register taking orders! And he really enjoyed it!

There was a knock at the door and Fenton went to answer it. They were not expecting anybody to drop by but as soon as he opened the door, arms wrapped around him and he was kissed all around his face and finally on his mouth. 

Della, Scrooge and Launchpad had returned! But this time, Gyro came with them! When testing was completed and they were secure to return, Scrooge decided Gyro had to join them! Not just to test the others, but to spend time with Gandra and Lena as well! 

Della hugs her husband tightly and whispers in his ear

"How's my handsome scientist??? You are so totally in for a treat tonight ;)!"

Fenton blushes and kisses her passionately

"Would you mind explaining why you left?!?"

Scrooge cuts in 

"Ye shouldn't worry about that, lad! We're back and that's what's most important. Now, how is my little starling?"

"She's teaching an ASL class for the others in the kitchen! Dr. Gearloose, er, I mean, Gyro! It's good to see you! But do you need my assistance with anything, sir?"

Gyro looks at him 

"Not right now, intern. I only wish to see my significant other. Excuse me."

Gyro walks away and Fenton holds out his arm to his wife

"Shall I escort you to the children, mi amor?"

She smiles at him and they do so

Susie was so proud of her brothers' progress! They had certainly been studying a lot of Spanish and ASL!   
Gandra wouldn't release Gyro from their giant bear hug. And he didn't mind at all! He felt such comfort with her. 

There was another knock at the door. Launchpad went to answer it and it was TJ and Kida! They run to Della and squeeze her tightly! 

"I'm so glad to see both of you again!!! I missed you like crazy!!!"

"Well, we're here right now because we wanted all of you to come with us to the Copacabana!"

Fenton turned at this

"Are you kidding me?!? So they didn't close it down yet?!? He's still there?!?!"

Kida smiles proudly

"Yep, MY GUY took ownership when his father passed away!"

Gyro looks worried and mouths at Scrooge

"That could be risky"

Susie watches Gyro and signs to him

"Why would it be risky, Dr Gearloose?"

Scrooge cuts in again

"Don't you worry, sweetie. Dr. Gearloose is talking nonsense."

Susie signs to her parents, Uncle Terry and Aunt Kida

"Maybe we shouldn't go, Gruncle Scrooge is acting strange." 

Della looks as if she wants to punch Gyro again for bringing it up

"It's nothing, Susie. He and Gyro are making a fuss for no reason."

Were they?? Because they didn't mention why they left in the first place at all! Sooner or later, they gotta come clean!

Susie raises an eyebrow and signs

"If you say so, mama. Should we go get ready?" 

Fenton grins when he remembers the pink dress he bought for his wife

"That reminds me! Baby, remember that dress you wanted in Santee Alley? Turns out, they had the exact same one here! So I bought it for you! It's waiting in our room!"

She grabs his head and plants another hard one on him! 

"Alright, kids! Time to get dressed for dancing! You get one hour! Go!"

One hour later 5:30 pm

Fenton watches his wife walk out with her gorgeous dress and starts happy crying

"YOU ARE SO UNDENIABLY BEAUTIFUL, I CAN DIE HAPPY IN YOUR ARMS!

She blushes and looks away

"And you are my distinguished knight, Fenny! Let's go see the others!"

He leads her out of their bedroom to find the children in their best dancing outfits! Dewey was arguing with Louie about not taking on enough sibling responsibilities.

"It wasn't easy changing Huey by myself! Do you know how much our brother weighs?? If I lose my balance, he could flatten me like a flapjack!"

Huey grunts, clearly bothered

"You're making me sound like I'm completely helpless! Let me tell you something, I'm sooo not! Lots of people with disabilities can still be independent! Can my brothers be just a slight bit more empathetic towards me and our sister??? I'll tell you something else, we will ALWAYS matter! If I wasn't stuck in this chair, ooh! If Susie could hear you perfectly all the time, she would definitely beat you bloody!"

When the boys see their mother, they slightly worry she might be showing too much skin. Susie thinks it's a beautiful dress and the other girls are intimidated.

As much as Fenton tried to keep it from coming, his wife was too damn hot and he couldn't stand it any longer! He went back into their bedroom to hide the fact he peed his pants, from the kids especially!

She follows him and laughs when she sees his little predicament. He doesn't appreciate being laughed at but adores seeing her beautiful smile. He changes his pants in the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, if this happens again, I'm going to need to change. I don't want that and I'm sure you don't want that either!"

He looks at her with a silly grin

"Come on now. Let's be on our way!"


	17. Chapter 17

The adults and teenagers were standing outside of the Copacabana, waiting in line.  
Della was a little too curious to find out who the mysterious owner is.

"So, who is this guy?? If he's really dating your sister, shouldn't you be worried that he owns a club??"

Fenton laughs

"That's ridiculous! Trust me, when you see him, you'll know! Kida trusts him with her life! He's a great guy! I trust him too, querida! You don't need to worry."

While they waited in line, Lena was teaching the other teens a tricky dance to pass the time. Gandra was attacking Gyro with love! And Kida was practicing self defense with Terrell.

When they made it inside, TJ quickly went onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

(The band starts playing Copacabana)

"We're here now, Red! Wanna come up and join me?"

TJ starts singing the first part of Copacabana

Fenton and Della dance the samba!

Webby makes a strange face

"The boss' name is Red??"

Kida giggles

"Of course not, that's just a nickname. You all met him before, a few years ago already."

A red rooster runs up to the stage to sing the second part!

PANCHITO?!?!

Louie laughs

"Is that honestly a surprise?? Jose's playing the leading trumpet, for Pete's sake! Surrounded by idiots here!"

Susie signs exactly and watches Panchito excitedly! She's had an innocent crush on him for a while now. Since her dad showed her photos of them, when they were children as well.

As soon as Della saw Panchito on stage with Terry, she lost her footing. She almost injures her ankle but her husband catches her.

"Your sister is dating my ex-boyfriend?? I really don't know how to feel about that!"

Fenton laughs awkwardly, a tiny bit hurt, but doesn't show it.

"Are you saying you still feel tied to him, querida? He's my best friend and you're my wife...

Della grabs his hands and kisses them

"Please don't misunderstand this. You will always be the only man for me! I'm just a little bothered, that's all."

He smiles and Della grins

"Can I ask... what it was like dating him? How did he make you feel?"

She crosses her arms, trying to remember the times she shared with her college flame.

"Long story short, he reminded me of you! And how you used to treat me when we were children. When my friends made me learn that silly dance during college, I wasn't too surprised when I found out it was for a flash mob. But I was shocked to find it was by him when he sang at me! Wait, you know this already! You saw that recording Donald made!"

He grins and laughs

"I sure did! And I'm so glad he made that! It was really cute! I only wish I had found you sooner."

Della grabs his head and kisses it softly

"Because you found me at all, we made Susie together, my knight. And I wouldn't change that for anything."

He caressess her cheek

"Hey! Speaking of Susie, where is she?"

They look around the dark club together but can't seem to spot her.  
They didn't notice that she had walked her way up to the stage. She spoke to Panchito, who was crouching down to hear her clearly.

Now remember, she doesn't like speaking because she can't hear herself well. But she wants to try something she hadn't tried in a while.

Panchito and Terry get off the stage to let her do her thing.  
Louie pulls out his iPhone, hoping for the best, and Dewey get on the stage and plays his keyboard

She starts singing...

🎶I wasn't jealous before we met. Now ery woman I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You heard me saying that joking was my only spice. Well, now it isn't true Oh! Now erything is new, Oh! And all I learned, has got me turned, I beg you dear! Oh!🎶

Della feels both proud and embarrassed because she keeps wondering why Susie chose to sing that particular song.

🎶Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay All Your Love On Me! Don't go sharing your devotion! Lay all your love on meeeee!🎶

Fenton was lightly sobbing. He couldn't possibly imagine how amazing his little sunflower would sound. When she finishes, she almost falls backwards but steadies herself with her crutches.

Panchito does his gratifying grito and applause roars out!

Huey was so proud, he shouted!

"THAT'S MY SISTER!!!"

Huey and Louie bear hug

Dewey hugs Susie and they walk off the stage together

Fenton lifts up Susie, swings her around and squeezes her tightly! He puts her back down and signs quickly!

"You sang beautifully, sweetie! But if your grandmother was on the island, we'd be in serious trouble if anything happened when you stumbled! I almost thought to call the suit out!

Della hugs her too and kisses her forehead, then she signs

"I think I'll take it from here, Sue! TJ, help me up!

TJ, Fenton and Della sing Hips don't lie

Gandra and Kida beg Gyro to dance with them. After thinking it thoroughly, he agrees but only if they help him with his job when the others are asleep.

Scrooge wants the others tested but doesn't want to frighten them so Gyro thought to prick them for blood samples whilst they were unconscious.

They agree to help and pull him to the dance floor! He ends up dancing just like a certain 90s sitcom nerd!


	18. Chapter 18

The old man didn't go to the nightclub. He was tired from the ride back and wanted to rest. Gosalyn wakes up from her nap and wonders why no one else was there.

She hears a knock on the door and thinks they came back from something, but someone else awaited her. When she opened the door, she found her look alike wearing a wig looking spot on! The only difference was those glasses and the mean stare.

"Hola, querida! Ya llegue para contarte mi plan en persona."

The doppelganger walks in and Gosalyn closes the door

"Como te llamas?? Y que es lo que quieres?? Le puedes asustar a mis amigos si llegan y nos miran juntas!"

The doppelganger just laughs and responds impolitely

"Me llamo Estrella y primero, quieria conocer tu casita. Quien mas esta aqui?"

Gosalyn was a little scared

"Nadie, ahorita. Pero no estoy segura. Entonces, te lo suplico, tienes que salir, antes que llegan!"

Estrella hears Gosalyn perfectly but goes upstairs instead, terrifying her.

"¿Son las personas que estaban actuando contigo aserato?"

So she did see her singing at the beach party! Gosalyn smiles at Estrella and replies enthusiastically!

"Si! Son mis mejores amigos! Y estamos aqui para mi cumpleanos!"

Estrella smirks, knowing full well how to respond

"Que padre! Es mi cumpleanos tambien! ¿Cuáles son las jodidas probabilidades de eso?"

Gosalyn isn't sure she should buy into that

"¿Cómo sé que no me estás mentiendo?"

Estrella does her mean girl stare

"No hay forma de que lo pruebe. Así que solo tendrás que aceptar mi palabra."

Gosalyn rolls her eyes, smiling at her "twin" and thinking of a better question to ask.

"Bueno, puedes hablar ingles, o no?"

Estrella answers strongly

"Of course I can! What idiot cannot?? English is easy!"

Gosalyn tries to drag her out but she can't alone. Scrooge starts checking all the rooms and Gosalyn hides because Estrella couldn't care less about shocking an elderly man.

He pops in quickly just to ask if she's alright and says the others should be back in an hour. When he goes, Estrella tells Gosalyn about her unhappy life with her rich mom.

Her dad passed away recently after hearing Estrella wasn't his kid. She had been adopted as a baby.  
And Gosalyn tells her how she was adopted by an actual superhero!

"Ay, no manches! Si tienes un padre, eso es genial! Pero no necesitas inventar una historia salvaje sobre él."

Gosalyn smacks her head

"I'm not kidding! I was adopted by Darkwing Duck at 8! And he raised me all on his own. His girlfriend Morgana is a great female influence when she drops by. Anyway, I used to call this island home. But not anymore, my home is in Calisota! And I'm so grateful to you for reaching out to me during my stay here, but I can't help you."

Estrella pouts, then slaps Gosalyn

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FRESH HELL SHE HAS PUT ME THROUGH!!! YOU ARE HELPING ME OR I'LL STAY AND MEET YOUR FRIENDS WHILE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! Which will it be???"

Gosalyn inhaled and exhaled

"Fine, alright. Looks like you left me no choice. What do I need to do?"

Estrella looks like she's about to laugh and just pukes out sarcasm!

"Gee, I don't know! Why would I meet with a total stranger who just happens to be my doppelganger at 7:12 p.m.???"

Gosalyn grins and laughs

"OH, COME ON!!! I DON'T WANNA SWITCH!!!

Estrella was not taking no for an answer, so she threatened Gosalyn

"Bueno, si me quedo, puedemos asustarle a tus amigitos! Es tu decision! Y a mi no me importa!"

Estrella stands, crossing her arms

"The main guy in charge is stepfather to triplets, just so ya know! And he's also a- ya know what, forget it! ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Aparte del hecho de que somos totalmente idénticas, somos perfectas extrañas!

Estrella was starting to get sleepy

"¡Está bien, no puedo hacer esto ahora. Te dejaré pensarlo, volvere a mi casa y volvere aquí en la mañana. I'll be waiting right outside! Buenas noches!"

Estrella goes home


	19. Chapter 19

Copacabana nightclub 7 p.m.

Panchito came onto the stage and spoke into the microphone

"I think we should do a few more songs before I close up tonight, chicas! What else can you grace us with?"

Della, Gandra and Kida huddle to discuss their options, then Della and Panchito walk off the stage so Kida and Gandra could sing their duet! 

(The band begins playing River Deep, Mountain High!)

Kida: When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll. Only doll I'd ever own!

Gandra: Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll. But only now my love has grown!

Kida: It's getting stronger in every way! And it gets higher, day by day!

Both: Ooh, I love you my oh my! River Deep Mountain High yeah yeah yeah!!! If I lost you , would I Cry? Oh, how I LOVE YOU, BABY! BABY, BABY, BABY!!!

Kida: I love you baby! Like a flower loves the spring!

Gandra: And I love you baby! Like a Robin loves to si-ing!

Kida: And I love you baby like a Schoolboy loves his bag!

Both: And I love you baby River Deep Mountain High!

Kida: Oh, Baby!

Gandra: Oh, Babehhh!

Kida: Whoaaa, baby! Whoa YEEEAAAHHH!!!

Both: Oooh I love you, my oh my! Yeah! River Deep Mountain High! Yeah yeah yeah! If I lost you, would I Cry! Oh how I love you baby! Baby baby baby!!!!

Gandra holds out her hand and Kida slaps it! Panchito hurries back on stage and knuckle punches them both. Kida kisses him on the cheek and Susie applauds them. Panchito walks to her, crouches down and signs to her.

"Te gusto a cantar, muñecita? If you would like to try again anytime, just let me know! Your wish is my command! It's my job as your godfather to be better than your actual father!" 

He smiles jokingly at Kida while she looks at him with disbelief.

"But no, I'm not competing with your brother. El es mi compa! No te preocupas, Nena."

Kida dips him, grabs his sombrero to hide their faces and they smooch quickly. 

Susie signs that she really likes to watch them flirt! It's really cute! Especially because Panchito cherishes her and the fact they had been dating for a few years already! Aunt Kida seems to be completely smitten with him too!

After seeing his girlfriend's performance, of course he would want the brothers too! Panchito pushes Terry and Fenton onto the stage to sing as well. They weren't really prepared, but then TJ suggested something he used to sing with their father! 

(The band starts playing a combination of Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio)

Fenton: Dark in the city, night is a wire! Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire!

Both: dudududu dudududu dudududu dudududu!

TJ: Woman, you want me? Gimme a sign! And catch my breathing getting closer behind!

Both: do do do do-do-do-do do-do-do-do do-do-do-do

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand! (TJ: Smell like I sound!)

Both: Just like that River twisting, through a Dusty land! (TJ: Straddle the line!)

Both: And when she shines, she really shows you all she can! (TJ: Mouth is alive!) 

Both: Oh Rio Rio, dance across the Rio Grande!

Fenton: Hungry Like the Wolf... Hungry Like the Wolf... Hungry Like the Wolf... Don't make a sound!

Both: Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (TJ: Smell like I sound!)

Both: And I might find her if I'm looking like I can! (TJ: Straddle the line!)

Both: Oh, Rio Rio hear them shout across the land! (Fenton: Mouth is alive!)

Both: From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande! (Fenton: Burning the ground!)

Fenton: Ooooohhhh!

Both: Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand! From mountains in the North, down to the Rio Grande!

Screams echo throughout the nightclub and some of the windows are shattered! Panchito becomes frustrated, smacks his face and looks annoyed at his ex-girlfriend.

"That doesn't happen often... I know he's not here tonight but would it be possible for Scrooge to help me with replacing those windows? I don't make as much money with this club as my father used to."

Della wonders what he means

"Of course I'll get that old man to help you! But just what do you mean by that, Pan? When we dated in college, you didn't tell me once your dad owned a nightclub! Now that you're in charge, you can't make enough?"

Panchito lightly chuckles

"My father definitely made it look easier then it actually is! I can't always pay my employees the right amount and it may or may not be my place to worry about how they feed their families, but I let them take anything they might need! It wouldn't be right otherwise."

Fenton pats Pan's back

Susie smiles and wraps her arms around the rooster's waist. He hugs her back and asks her if she wants to try singing again. She thinks about it but decides not to push her luck! 

Instead, Huey asks Pan for a shot!

"Orale, cuate! What song do you want to sing?"

Huey whispers in Panchito's ear.

"Suena bien! Ey, chicos, preparanse!"

(The band begins playing Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack flash)

Fenton, Launchpad, Louie, Dewey and Terrell join Huey by singing and dancing in the background. When they finish, they help Panchito close the place up for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Apartment 8:06 pm

Gosalyn had heard just about enough outta Scrooge!

"That's just a theory, old man! Don't be so darn gullible! The news ain't always trustworthy! I'm sure we're all fine! Besides, if that were true, why the hell would you let them go??"

Scrooge does a facepalm and screams when he remembers no one should be touching their face.

Gosalyn thinks it's all a load a' hooey and plops down on the couch. Just as she does that, the rest of the family walks in through the front door, smiling from ear to ear! Gosalyn tries her best to speak in a calmly manner.

"I get that you wanted to let me rest, but- it's my dangflabbin' birthday!!!! Did you go somewhere fun without me?!?!"

She makes a sad face at them and they look at each other. Fortunately, Kida knew how to diffuse the situation.

"Don't worry, Gosalyn! We can go back to the Copacabana dance club tomorrow! My boyfriend is the owner there, so it shouldn't be as tricky to get in a second time!"

Gosalyn does a fake spit take

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!?! SINCE WHEN?!?!"

Kida laughs at Gosalyn's sudden interest in her teacher's romantic life.

"He's here with us now, if you want to meet him! Red, front and center!"

The second Gosalyn sees him, she started to ask all kinds of questions. She wanted to protect her friend and make sure he was legit. He was totally cool!

Honestly, Gosalyn was starting to feel a little struck herself! It was pretty funny! Scrooge walks towards them from the kitchen and starts lollygagging.

"Do any of you feel strangely warm? Like your temperature is rising? Or is it hard to breathe or...?

Della slaps him hard

"Can it, Scrooge! I think you're just hallucinated because of the jet lag! Nothing is wrong with any of us! And by the way, this place is too incredible, we need to stay longer, ok?! I won't accept just one or two more days, though! Not by a frikkin' long shot!"

Louie puts his phone on the coffee table

"Hey Goz? Wanna see something awesome???"

He plays the recording of his deaf sister singing and both Gosalyn and Scrooge hug Susie!

"Wasn't that the song we accidentally heard during y-"

Della glares at Scrooge and crosses her arms then looks embarrassed at her husband. Fenton smiles at her and says the kids should get to bed. 

Huey already fell asleep in his chair. Not a comfortable position, though. He might feel extra crampy in the morning. Launchpad picks him up and carries him to his bed.

Lena put her arms around Webby and Gosalyn and walks away with them. Gandra actually asks the other adults if they would like to join her for a glass of sparkling cider out on the patio. Della smiles at her bestie and chuckles.

"Gan, the kids are gone now. You don't need to call it cider, ya know."

Gandra pulls a huge bottle from the fridge.

"I don't do alcohol anymore. Not since that time we streaked in college, remember??"

Gyro's and Fenton's eyes widen and their mouths drop

Della laughs loudly

"No kidding? So did I!"

They all look at TJ, who was smiling shamelessly.

Fenton started laughing at his brother but Kida didn't appreciate the memory of seeing TJ run around their college campus in his teddy bear underpants!

"It was really fun! Especially when I got compliments!"

Gandra pours the cider

"Della and I weren't fully nude either! We wore lingerie dresses!"

Panchito felt his cheeks flush at that memory and Kida laughs!

"Musta been a sight!"

Panchito heads to the patio

Della stifled laughter

"Fortunately, my brother didn't see us and the prank worked just as planned!"

They all walk to the patio

"So, 'manita, what was something wild you did in college?"

Kida laughs awkwardly, rubs her neck and looks to TJ to explain

"She hooked up with Professor Callaghan!!"

Panchito spits out his cider

"En serio??? Mi nena???"

Kida nods her head, shyly.

"Carajo! And I really thought you were less chaotic than Della!"

Della growls

"I am not chaotic! Just neurotic. Because of that f****** camp!"

Only her husband, Gandra and Gyro knew exactly what she meant. Panchito, Kida and TJ were clueless.

"De que hablas, Della? Que te molesta?"

Della eyes Panchito

"All I'm gonna say is, that camp was the reason I couldn't be with my sons for 10 years... It was a prison."

Kida motions to Fenton

(What the hell happened to your wife??)

He grabs Della's hand

"No matter how much I try, that keeps sneaking it's way back into my mind and I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs..."

TJ felt empathetic and signaled his brother to beatbox. He does so and TJ starts rapping.

TJ (Fenton)  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (Ooh)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Ooh)  
Ayy, ayy  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

TJ (Fenton)  
Needless to say, I keep in check  
She was a bad-bad, nevertheless (Yeah)  
Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (Wreck)  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (Wreck)  
Needless to say, I'm keeping in check  
She was a bad-bad, nevertheless  
Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck  
Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip  
Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip  
Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt  
Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt  
Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse  
She wanna fly outta her shoes and I'm not tryna lose

TJ and Kida  
Then you're left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya  
You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much  
Or you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower, you're the sunflower

Fenton (TJ)  
Every time I'm leavin' on ya (Ooh)  
You don't make it easy, no (No, no)  
Wish I could be there for ya (Ooh)  
Give me a reason to, oh (Oh)  
Every time I'm walkin' out (Oh)  
I can hear you tellin' me to turn around (Oh, oh)  
Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down (No)  
Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh (Now)  
I know you're scared of the unknown (Known)  
You don't wanna be alone (Alone)  
I know I always come and go (And go)  
But it's out of my control

TJ and Kida  
And you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower, I think your love would be too much  
Or you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower, you're the sunflower (Yeah)

Kida grins proudly at her brothers

"Ok Mr. Scientist, now it's your turn! What's something wild you did in college??"

Fenton wasn't a wild man, so instead he thought of the worst thing to happen to him in college.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it wild, just flat-out embarrassing."

That intro sure piqued interest.

"To put it plainly, I was supposed to do jury duty for a few hours and had a big breakfast beforehand. After a while, my stomach was in so much pain! You can only guess what happened next.

TJ and Kida couldn't hold back their sudden laughter

Panchito looked horrified 

"TE CAGASTE???"

He then chuckles a bit

Della tries to comfort her husband but he still feels a bit embarrassed although he tries to laugh it off.

Panchito pats Fenton's back

"Y ahora namas queda tu compañero, cuate!"

Della growls happily and crosses her arms

"That's right! Gyro can't be left out of this! Especially because he started working for Scrooge 1 year before Donald and I finished college!" 

Gyro was not amused by this and TJ eyerolls

"Allright Gyro, fess' up! You need to tell us something wild or embarrassing about your time in college!

His response wasn't really what they wanted

"Unfortunately, for all of you, my college life was amazing! Nothing remotely wild or embarrassing. Only a shit ton of science!"

Nope, they weren't buying that! There should be something, nobody's perfect! 

"You are getting nothing out of me! Sorry to disappoint, but unlike you idiots, my brain functions at the correct pace, henceforth I didn't do anything stupid!"

The others just laugh and Panchito makes a wonderful announcement!

"If you folks would be up for it, tomorrow at 9 is adult nite at the Copacabana! It's usually really busy around that time because lots of people are trying to get in, so you would need to get there early!"

Gandra looks to Kida and then Gyro

"Wanky"

TJ laughs and Scrooge cuts in yet again with a tray of tea cups

"We'll just need to see about that. One last thing I want you to do before going to bed, you need to drink this tea that is supposed to help you rest well."

They all (apart from Scrooge, Kida, Gyro and Gandra) take their tea cups and drink them, knocking them out instantly!

Kida giggles at her brothers

"So, you're just collecting blood samples, right Gyro? Are they gonna be ok?"

Gosalyn, watching from the balcony with Webby and Louie, grabs them and goes inside.

Webby looks through a window

"What the hell is going on???"


	21. Chapter 21

Huey, Dewey, Susie and Lena were already asleep. Gosalyn explained to Webby and Louie what Scrooge had told her before the others came back from the club. And it didn't take long for Webby to burst!

"But that's horrible! I'm calling it impossible! I refuse to fathom the thought!"

Louie's face went blank

"It sounds like a joke, honestly! And they want blood samples to test?? I hate needles!"

Gosalyn thought it ridiculous at first too, but was now maybe trusting the issue a little. At least Scrooge is taking precautions for their safety! 

Looks like they should go back to the pizzeria tomorrow and ask Diego if he knows anything else about it. They hear footsteps approaching and run to their beds. Gyro comes in with Gandra and Kida whilst those awake pretend to be asleep.

"I hope none of them wake up! They'll for sure feel sore in the morning!"

Gosalyn clenched her teeth when she was pricked. Webby lets out a tiny squeal. And Louie pretended to fall out of his bed.

Gyro walks to where the youngest triplet fell out of his bed and pricks him. They didn't expect him to yell out loud and wake the others! Dewey grabbed his pillow and screamed! Huey checks on Susie, who wasn't bothered at all and still slept.

"What's the meaning of this, Gyro?? Why did my brother scream??"

Kida smiled anxiously

Gandra lifts her eyebrow at Gyro and crosses her arms, urging him to explain, despite Scrooge's wishes.

"Mr. McDuck instructed me to gather blood samples for testing."

Dewey looked scared

"Why the hell would you need blood samples???"

Gyro didn't reply so Kida did instead

"None of you are really supposed to know. I'll just say it's for your own good."

Gosalyn shakes her head

"Scrooge told me before you came back from the nightclub. And I told Louie and Webby after we saw you guys drug the others!"

Gyro just folded his arms at them, angrily.

"I was informed earlier you came here to celebrate your birth, but something far more important could be on the rise! That's the main reason I'm here.

  
Lena stares him down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!? YOU CAN'T JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! IT'S CRUEL!!!"

Huey pushes his legs out of his bed and gets on his wheelchair. He gets to the chairlift to take him down the stairs and the kids follow him.  
Kida puts her hands on her hips.

"And just where do you think you're going?" 

Huey looks back at her and speaks calmly

"They can't just stay outside the rest of the night. I'm going to check on them."

Gandra goes with Huey

"Don't worry kid, we already put them to bed. You can see them in the morning. C'mon, back to bed you go! All of you! And no more questions!"


	22. Chapter 22

Della and Fenton’s bedroom, next day 7:45 am

Della wakes up bright and early, rubbing her head and watching her husband as he slept peacefully right next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He smiles at her and caresses her face while she spoke to him.

"Morning handsome, time to get up"

He lets out a loud yawn and looks around confused.

"Ok? I guess we musta passed out?"

They both get up from their bed and walk out to find Gyro and Panchito asleep on the couches. Panchito had a bit of a snoring problem but woke up immediately after his watch started beeping and he fell off his couch.

"CHANFLE! QUE CHINGADOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUI???"

Fenton and Della chuckle while helping him up

"¿De que se rien?"

Panchito clears his throat and crows as loud as he can!

Gyro couldn’t be further from amused

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE! Most of us need our sleep! You better hope you’re not infected or else!"

Della smacks Gyro hard

"Oh sorry. You’re starting to sound like a certain stupidhead. Maybe we should go eat something before I hit you again. How’s that sound?"

Fenton looks at her with adoration and then smirks at the others

"You guys heard the wifey!"

They walk into the kitchen to find Kida cooking something in a large pot. The delicious cinnamon aroma wafting in the air was enough to excite the four of them! But before the guys could say anything, Della spoke up.

“That smells like perfection! Just what on earth are you making, dear little sister-in-law?"

Kida grins at them, appreciating the compliment, dips a small spoon into the yummy concoction and hands it to Della to try.

"How is it? A certain grandmother cop called me last night and instructed me to make this for all of us! She also wanted me to remind her Pollito to change his bedsheets each morning just in case his bladder gets out of control again."

Fenton shakes his head and crosses his arms

“That hasn’t happened since I was nine OK?!? Or actually, when I saw Della in her dress last night but whatever. Can we just eat the àtole my sister made?"

They all sit at the table with their bowls and have a great conversation over breakfast.


End file.
